<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny’s Baby by lokiskliego</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742542">Destiny’s Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiskliego/pseuds/lokiskliego'>lokiskliego</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Attempt at Humor, Crack-ish, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus and Ben’s shared braincell think it’s a ghost baby for a whole day, There is a baby, destiny’s children, irresponsible parenthood, let’s see what happens when we give Klaus a baby, mentioned klaus/dave, not beta’d We die like men, tags may change because idk what i’m doing lol, tua s2 spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiskliego/pseuds/lokiskliego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everything stays the same except Klaus goes around with a ‘ghost’ baby attached to his hip at all times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Original Child Character(s), klaus hargreeves &amp; his cult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny’s Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii, idk wtf is this. but i just had one thought and one thought only. and that was “let’s give klaus a kid and see wtf happens LOL” so here i am. also this has s2 tua SPOILERS! </p><p>i want to make clear that english is not my native language and i don’t have a beta, so all mistakes you know... mine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Air.</p><p>God, he needed some air. He felt like he was drowning down in the crowd that surrounded him. That adored him. </p><p>Sure, growing up Klaus had been one for loving attention. It was something about the thrill of being watched and admired, and wanted. It sent chills down his spine and a delicious sensation of pride in his chest. But he had never been one for crowds. It reminded him of how the ghosts would corner and suffocate him, back when Dad used to lock him up in the mausoleum. </p><p>He had been painfully sober for almost three years now, and to be fair he didn’t even know what he was doing or how he managed that...</p><p>Okay, so perhaps he did know. </p><p>Dave was alive in this time. Young and naive Dave Katz, who hadn’t yet enlisted. But if Klaus recalled correctly, that was about to happen. Soon. So yes, he had many reasons, in addition to being extremely claustrophobic to run away from here and hurry back to Dallas. </p><p>That’s how he found himself crawling on the grass, sprinting into a run towards the first car he saw.</p><p>"Klaus! What are you doing?” He heard Ben running behind him. </p><p>“Get in the car! Get in the car!” He rushed his brother in as he opened the door. </p><p>“What, why? Where are we going?” Ben asked, confused but he still did as Klaus said and got into the passengers seat.</p><p>“Away!” </p><p>“Away? Away where?”</p><p>“To see an old friend.” He turned on the engine and clapped for a second at his luck. </p><p>Ben stared at him as if he had grown another head. </p><p>“No... Klaus! You can’t just leave them!” </p><p>“Yeah, watch me.” Klaus shrugged as he pressed on the gas and started to drive away from the cultists.</p><p>He was actually speeding. He didn’t care, though.</p><p>Ben was still saying something, but Klaus had tuned him out. All he could hear was the harsh wind hitting his face as he drove. Air. Just what he needed. He could feel it more and more as they left San Fransisco behind. Finally, actual peace, actual relaxation, actual silen-</p><p>“Jesus, Ben! Shut your trap already!” Klaus snapped and Ben finally shut up. </p><p>But then he started crying. Crying like a fucking baby! </p><p>He looked at his ghostly brother but all he found was him staring back at him with a look of confusion written on his face. </p><p>“What in the-“ Klaus started but then Ben was looking at the backseat in horror. There was a baby in the back.</p><p>A crying, squirming, loud as a megaphone baby.</p><p>A whole ass baby! </p><p>“Oh my God,” Ben muttered.</p><p>“No! Not a fucking baby ghost following me around now, too!” Klaus whined, hitting the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>